Dystopia Wiki Home
Welcome to the Dystopia Wiki! Hello all and welcome to the Official UNofficial information centre for all things concerning Dystopia. Here you will find a comprehensive database of information compiled from various sources of the Dystopia community(The fans!). Most of the information contained here will be things many of the community have heard from a large variety of sources, from IRC chats to forum posts. The advantage of using the Wiki is that all Dystopia fans can contribute to it's growth, and the information here will(Hopefully) be very organised, easy to follow, and informative. One of the biggest aims of the Wiki is to provide information you can't otherwise find in the forums or the Official Dystopia website. * The purpose of the Wiki is to provide up-to-date information to Dystopia Fans, FROM Dystopia fans(You know who you are.) Forums are great places to socialize and have some silly fun, but let's all keep the Wiki as on-topic and cogent as possible. :] * If you have some information to add to the Wiki, make sure the information does not already exist somewhere. Unless of course, it's an updated tidbit of information of course! We can change things as needed. * Let's all be kind to each other and have a good time! * Keep in mind also that Dystopia is not yet released and that Dystopia fans who have gathered information about Dystopia through IRC chats, PM's, AIM's, and any other myriad of mixed sources may include that information in the Wiki as they see fit, but none of the info posted here is guaranteed 100% accurate. * Keep in mind ESPECIALLY that we can't include copy written material directly from the Dystopia site(Or any site) without prior consent. * Enjoy! News * NewsCheck here for Updates on Dystopia and the Wiki! What is Dystopia? This is where you can find out alot of general, well-known information about the Dystopia game. An FAQ is included, as well as some other useful related information and probably some stuff a few of you may not know about. * FAQ:Frequently Asked Questions * Cyberpunk Glossary:List of Cyberpunk terms relevant to Dystopia * Team Dystopia:Information about the Development team and the Testers Arsenal Here you can find out all about Dystopia's varied arsenal, anything from Weapons, Implants, to the different Augmentation Classes, and more! The developers may not tell us every little thing about the games arsenal, but that doesn't mean we don't know alot about it already. :] *Weapons *Implants *Classes *Vehicles Cyberspace An important and exciting feature of the Dystopia world, the ability to hack into hyperspace to coordinate team objectives through hacking into relevant systems is poised to be one of the many huge successes of this game! Read On! Community Want to voice your opinion? Discuss your wishlist? Learn about the forums or the crazies who inhabit it? Then you should find this section and it's links useful! *Official Dystopia Forums *Dystopia Forum Clan *Gamestah Radio *Wishlist! *Fan Fiction